<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now that the evening is slowing by HomophobicVaseHateClub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027259">Now that the evening is slowing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomophobicVaseHateClub/pseuds/HomophobicVaseHateClub'>HomophobicVaseHateClub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adastra (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, House Party, Love, M/M, Marco PoV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomophobicVaseHateClub/pseuds/HomophobicVaseHateClub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco isn't very happy about having to divide an evening with Amicus with other people. So he starts teasing him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amicus/Marco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now that the evening is slowing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I am having a really bad case of Adastra brainrot, so I'm coping  by making a fic inspired by Hozier's Dinner &amp; Diatribes,,, as we all do.</p>
<p>Also, this is my first fic, so hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hot water hits my head as I just stand there, trying to feel calm. I had already taken a shower this morning, but I spent the afternoon gardening and by the end I wasn’t exactly presentable. I would have waited until tomorrow morning to take another shower, but this evening is special, unfortunately.<br/>
I turn off the water and stand for a while under the steady flow of air, drying myself up completely. Dinners are the only times that I get to have Amicus all for myself now that he’s the emperor, and while I would prefer to spend more time with my wolf, I treasure the little time we have together deeply, especially now that it’s counted. And tonight our “alone time” is being taken away.<br/>
I walk out of the bathroom just in my underwear and I see Amicus sitting on our bed, waiting for me. He looks up at me and I can see his mouth frowning and his ears flatten a little.<br/>
“Is everything alright?” He asks, concerned.<br/>
I didn’t realize I had that serious of an expression, so I quickly fix it to a smile. All of this isn’t Amicus' fault so I shouldn't release my frustration with him, and I’m sure he’s also not that happy about this event. “Um, yeah I was just… thinking.”<br/>
He smiles, now less concerned. “About what?”<br/>
“Just about this evening.” then I realize I could at least have some fun. “Something special.” I wink.<br/>
His face does very little to hide his curiosity and excitement, his tail even less as it wags around on the bed. “And, would you like to tell me?”<br/>
“No” I give him a quick kiss on his nuzzle. “It’s a surprise for later.”<br/>
He puts on the face of a very sad puppy. “Are you sure?”<br/>
“Yes my love” I pick his hand and motion him towards the door. “Now, why don’t you let me change into something more appropriate while you welcome our guests? I’ll see you there in a moment.”<br/>
He follows my instructions, and leaves the room with a smile, although not without kissing me. As his back turns to me, before the door closes, I can see his tail swinging in excitement.<br/>
I just now realize that I actually have to prepare something for tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door slides behind me and one of Com’s drones as we leave the room. Thankfully Com had everything I needed, and didn’t ask questions.<br/>
The marble halls are filled with a pleasant chatter, coming from the party in the throne room, which had been decorated and prepared for the evening. Virginia had spent the whole day there directing the drones, occasionally helped by Amicus when he wasn’t occupied in his official business. I tried offering my help but she kept saying that everything was under control.<br/>
I arrive at the open gates of the throne room, I take a deep breath and I fix a polite smile on my face before making myself visible through the gap in the wall. I take a step in deeply wishing to attract the less attention possible, but as I see Amicus spotting me I realize that isn’t going to be the case. He quickly is at my side and since this is still one of my first times being introduced to the public I spend the next thirty minutes making introductions and small talk with various officials of the empire. At the first moment available I excuse myself and get away from the little crowd that formed around me and my wolf.<br/>
Finally I can take in my surroundings. The room has been adorned with various flowers and plants from the gardens, and more of the orange floating crystals have been added in the room to enhance the lighting, now that Vita has set. All around the room are positioned empty tables, to be later filled with the food, surrounded by the little beds the wolves eat on. There are about forty people in the room and I really wish I had something that covered myself a little more than this tunic Amicus gave me earlier, as I feel the gaze of the wolves on my body. I suppose I still am seen as some kind of exotic species by most of them.<br/>
I am standing near a column as I suddenly feel a paw on my shoulders, and a familiar voice. “Good evening, my friend. How is this introduction to wolven society going?”<br/>
As I turn I see the jackal smirking at me. “Good evening Neferu, I would say rather tiring, have you got better luck?”<br/>
“Ugh not better than yours” he says with a theatrical sigh.<br/>
I look at him better and I see he’s already holding a goblet full of wine. “Isn’t it a bit early to start drinking?”<br/>
“I need to do something to pick my spirit up!” he smirks. “Also you took the best wolf around here so I must be at my best tonight if I want to have some company.”<br/>
I glare at him for that comment, knowing full well what he’s talking about, and he puts up his paws in a defensive manner, although without stopping smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I spend more time with Neferu, until it’s time to eat. I start making my way alongside the jackal to get a spot somewhere when I see Amicus gesturing towards the bed next to his, so I excuse myself from Neferu and get to my spot. I still can see the jackal lavishly making his way towards the spot next to a young wolf. I just now notice that I can't see Cassius around, probably for the best.<br/>
The drones start bringing the food to the tables all around the room and we start serving ourselves. I’m grateful that I don’t have to act as a pet anymore, it would’ve been really degrading serving Amicus in front of so many wolves. I spend most of the dinner in silence, listening to the conversation between Amicus and the other wolves, who I understood to be triumvirates from some adastrian city, and watching my wolf. Everytime I watch him I fall in love with him a little harder. Watching him eat it’s a really fascinating sight. His mouth should terrify me, more so after what I have seen it do to Cato, but it doesn’t, I know my wolf wouldn’t ever harm me, and after all our nights spent together I have come to know every single inch of him, and his mouth.<br/>
I quickly realize I must have been staring, when Amicus turns to me and, lowering his voice, says “Are you having fun?”<br/>
“Yes actually, I was just looking at this really beautiful wolf, you see”<br/>
He laughs. “What a great sight uh!” Then I can hear his tone shift to the one he uses in official business “Now, why don’t you tell me what you have prepared for tonight? It’s your emperor’s order.”<br/>
I laugh and respond to him in a playful tone “I’m so sorry my emperor, but your highness will have to wait until later this evening”<br/>
“You are killing me!” he says, his tail swinging around in impacience, although he tries to hide it.<br/>
It’s becoming very difficult to contain myself from laughing out loud given the very tortured expression on my wolf’s face. But I refrain myself from not embarrassing him further in front of all these other politicians.<br/>
He goes back to his previous conversation, although not without occasionally glancing at me with a pleading look on his face, maybe I am being a little too harsh on him, but I know he’s having fun after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once dinner is finished the Com’s drones come back and take out all that’s left on the tables. I feel like I’ve been here enough and trying to not attract too much attention, I excuse myself from the table, pretending to go take a breath of fresh air, I can feel Amicus’ gaze following me until I’m out of sight.<br/>
As I walk the desolated hallways I can hear voices coming from Neferu’s room, and while deciding to not go investigate, I wouldn’t want another accident, I deduce that his tactics must have worked.<br/>
I am lost in my thoughts so I don’t hear anything come until it’s too late. I feel myself being picked up from the floor and gently pushed against the cold marble walls by a pair of furry paws. After a moment of shock I can see Amicus pinning me, about a feet from the ground, with an almost feral, but sweet, look in his face.<br/>
Before I can say anything to protest he presses his lips against mine, and I let him in. His mouth still has the after taste of his floral mouthwash, but now it is almost totally covered by the sweet taste of wine.<br/>
I let go for a moment, gasping. “Are you drunk?”<br/>
“Maybe, just a little.” He chuckles.<br/>
“Shouldn’t you be in the throne room with all the other officials?” I say teasingly.<br/>
“Yes, I should.” He smirks. “But the evening was becoming really boring, and you’ve been keeping me on my toes all night, love.”<br/>
I can feel his voice rumbling in his chest.<br/>
“I couldn’t stop thinking about you and whatever surprise you prepared, and all the time you were there with that mischievous look on your face, I could barely keep up with any type of conversation!”<br/>
He pulls in for another kiss, and I let him. “I must say I am guilty, I am sorry.” But I keep smiling.<br/>
Amicus smiles too and finally lets me down. “Why don’t you show me your little surprise then.”<br/>
I keep teasing him. “Don’t you have guests over?”<br/>
“I am sure they’ll find their way out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We quickly make our way to our room.<br/>
“It’s not much, you probably shouldn’t be so exc-”<br/>
But Amicus cuts me off as he presses his palm against the black square near the door, and it slides open. The low glow from the candles I had set up earlier shines in my wolf’s eyes, as he stares briefly in disbelief. Before I can say anything I am picked up, again, I can hear the door closing and then I’m laying on my back on the soft sheets of our bed, which I had sprinkled with the petals of the flower that most resembled a rose in the palace’s gardens. The wolf’s tongue is once again in my mouth, and his furry body is almost fully enveloping mine. We remain this way for a while, our mouths clashing together, separating just to breath.<br/>
“I love it.”<br/>
I can feel both of us get harder, my cock is rubbing from under my tunic against the wolf’s hairy belly and I can feel his dick pressing up against my rear from inside his pants.<br/>
Amicus stops briefly “Do you want to do this?”<br/>
“Yes” I say almost instantly, quickly closing the gap that had formed between our mouths.<br/>
We undress each other, our clothes lay on the floor as Amicus separates himself from me, approaching the nightstand to take the jar oil we have been using. I shiver as I feel the cold air of the room against my skin, now that Amicus isn’t enveloping me. The few moments I am left alone on the bed feel way too long.<br/>
This thankfully ends quickly as he is against me after just a few seconds, his fingers spread the cold oil against my bottom and I relax around his fingers when he pushes them inside me. He continues to stretch me while the other hand goes for my cock.<br/>
My cock is already slick with precum when I am finally ready. Before actually penetrating me with his member Amicus gives me an inquisitive look, asking if he should continue. I nod, filled with impatience, and I can finally feel his cock pushing against my hole, and then sliding in. Amicus’ face is full of pleasure, his tongue drooling out of his mouth. As he continues to push he leans over me and licks my face before deeply kissing me. Once his cock is fully inside of me he starts to slowly thrust, building up a rhythm. He then starts to accelerate, while pulling me close in his arms. My cock is trapped between our bodies, as Amicus moves faster and faster I can feel I am about to cum.<br/>
The pleasure makes it hard to form the words. “Amicus, I- I am close” I stutter.<br/>
Amicus nods at me, and starts going even faster, until we both reach our climax together. He rolls on my side, and we lay there in peaceful bliss for a while, panting. I kiss him and then I stand up, to go take a shower, and he follows me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We stand for a long time under the running water, in each other's arms. We don’t talk, the presence of the other fills the silence, we relish it, while washing each other. I am so in love with him.<br/>
Once in our bed we lay there again, my back against my wolf’s chest, and wrapped in his arms, his warm body against mine.<br/>
As we are drifting towards sleep he whispers “I love you.”<br/>
“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>